Inordinately Tall
by dreamofhome
Summary: A kind of companion piece that can be read on its own. However, this story will have longer sections, more angst, and eventually more romance as indicated by the 'T' rating.
1. Pool Fun

Pool Fun

Sherlock crossed his thin arms and tapped bare toes on the concrete while Lestrade, Mycroft, and John waded in the water.

"Why do people insist on putting things into categories, I mean a cereal could be a type of candy for all I care-"

"Sherlock, do you want to play the game or not?" John exclaimed. Sherlock tilted his head with his back still turned to the group,

"No."

"Fine let's play something else." John replied sulkily, he rather liked Categories. Sherlock spun around drawing his legs up into the perfect cannonball; only Mycroft was able to avoid the splash. Granted no one really minded as they were all already wet.

"How about Marco-Polo?" Sherlock said once he had surfaced with eyes glinting. Mycroft had already drifted away and Lestrade seemed more inclined to do handstands. John raised an arm, biting his lip,

"It won't be much fun with only two people."

"Nonsense." He shut his eyes shouting, "Marco!"

"You didn't give me any time!" John dove and swam frantically.

"Marco!" Sherlock hollered gaining on John. John rose, stole a breath of air and submerged soundlessly. "Marco, Marco!" Sherlock repeated, "John you're supposed to say Polo." He frowned. John took one look at his expression and laughed. Sherlock launched himself, hugging John and propelling them underwater. They emerged breathless.

* * *

><p>My first 221B fic! I can't wait to write more. Thank you so much for reading~!<p> 


	2. Archenemy

Archenemy

Sarah was something else, not entirely boring; Sherlock could tell the instant that John had mentioned her in regards to his job at the hospital. However, Sherlock did not allow this to occupy his mind for a long period of time, he was almost certain that it would be a passing fancy. However, his initial theory was proved otherwise. She was the first person he ran to when he became angry with Sherlock, and it took blowing up the empty apartment next door to bring him home. Yes, Sherlock knew about the faulty gas main, he had timed it. Even with the damage to the flat and the danger to his person it was not enough to break John away from Sarah. Sarah was too sweet, too innocent, too generous, and also smart. Was it not she who helped him decipher evidence in an important case? Was it not she who singlehandedly took out a foe? Beneath her soft, doe-like appearance lay a fighter, just another reason for John to become attached. Then she had _nearly _died, pity, impaled by a cruel arrow, still she did not leave. She was more tenacious than bloody Moriarty. How could he defeat someone who knew John's worth? He would have to use all his mental resources to demonstrate with whom John undoubtedly belongs.


	3. Description

Description

John appreciated those rare moments when he could sit in his chair, in the flat he shared with Sherlock on Baker Street, and drink his tea. He shut his eyes and breathed in the calming scent of English Breakfast Tea. Yet even when he was supposed to be lost or finding himself while in a nice meditative state all he could think about was Sherlock. Not Sarah. Sherlock. His eyes closed tighter and he rubbed his forehead. "How would you describe me, John?" He had asked, when he had finally found them after they had been kidnapped. At the time John was bleeding from a head wound, tied to a chair and forced to watch as a lethal arrow was perfectly positioned to murder his girlfriend, "Late." He huffed. Sherlock worked to untie her and they all managed to escape. Sarah was like an oasis in the desert, but she was more like a mirage. He could feel their bond fading. His life was too complicated; he couldn't drag Sarah into it even if she wanted to be there. But if he had to describe Sherlock, he would say he was a camel. A camel could go many days without water and could carry him through the desert. They could survive anything, so could their relationship, whatever that might be.


End file.
